Super Tax-Man
Super Tax-Man is one of the first maps you unlock. You unlock it by finishing all five of the Grim missions in conquest. The map is a stylized image of the U.S. state of North Carolina, with the player occupying the Blue Ridge Mountains and the creeper emitting from the state capital at Raleigh. Strategy: Although there is only one emitter, it generates huge amounts of creeper - enough to keep three fully-powered blasters busy! All four totems are on low ground, so they will quickly become covered in an ocean of creeper. And since the totems are far away from land, in order to have any hope of wading through this ocean the emitter must be capped and then the ocean essentially emptied using superior firepower. This is not a map where a finesse move will give you a score in the 9000's - it's going to require some brute force. Strategy Step by Step: Blasters and Mortars: #This job requires large amounts of energy, yet the available high ground is very restricted. So build minimal connectors (they take up space that would be better used for reactors). Focus on building enough reactors to keep all your weapons fully powered. #Capping the emitter with blasters requires three blasters so why not build those whenever you have enough power. #You will also need mortars both to help clear the middle of the state so you can get to the emitter, and to help clean up the creeper ocean after the emitter is capped. Start out with two and add more later if you want. #Disarm your weapons while you're still building so you don't waste energy fighting a losing battle with the creeper ocean. #When you're ready, carefully start pushing across the state using blasters and mortars to create a creeper-free path for your connectors. Be careful to position your weapons so they're out of range of the ocean or you will waste energy fighting a losing battle with the ocean instead of making progress towards the emitter. #Cap the emitter using at least three blasters, and get backup support from your mortars. #After you are sure the emitter is capped focus your blasters on the deepest creeper for the most rapid mop-up. #When the creeper is reduced to only one layer deep, lay a path of connectors to the totems, using any spare blasters to help you clear your way. Drones: Building drones is a bit of a tradeoff since it will take up some of your precious high ground that you need for reactors. Also since it is rapid-fire superior firepower that is needed, having to manually target and recharge your drones may not work as well as mortars. On the other hand, drones will hit the assigned target so you won't waste firepower on the creeper ocean until after the emitter is capped. Basically, follow the same strategy as above but, build some drones as well and use them to help you get to and cap the emitter and mop up the ocean. Experiment to see which is quicker. Category:Special Ops Category:Planets Category:Planets Category:Special Ops